One Wrong Choice
by NightRobin37
Summary: After the invasion,the tension between Nightwing and the team has gotten worse.This all changed after one fateful training session that caused everything to spiral out of control .Rated M due to rape and mature themes.
1. chapter 1

This is my first story so there might be some mistakes and since english isn't my first language , I apologise if I have made any mistakes.The timeline for this story is a few weeks after the Invasion and Wally's death.

He didn't know if he had made the correct choice but Dick was sure that it was the best way to ensure that no civillians were injured and that his friends remained safe.

Even though it was risky for both Kaldur and Artemis , the mountain might have been blown up but it was worth it wasn't it ? After all they had won and managed to save the world.

However the other heroes didn't seem to agree with him.They told him that the plan was dangerous and that he had betrayed all of their trust.

Even Artemis who had once agreed with his plan, blamed him for Wally's death.

Wally..his best friend since he started going out fighting crime in scaly green underwear was dead and I wasn't sure whether to scream or cry .The speedster was not supposed to die.The reason why he allowed Kaldur to become a spy and faked Artemis's death was to keep death to a minimum.

He knew that he could trust the two original members of Young Justice as they were some of the more calm and level-headed people he knew.They would not buckle under the stress or give away their position as a spy.

Now, the battle had ended.The Justice League has returned but life for one Richard ' Dick ' Grayson couldn't have been any worse.His time out of Bludhaven had cause a crime spike and due to the fact that he hadn't gone to police station for so long it was no wonder that he was fired.

None of his friends were talking to him so he tried his best to avoid Mount Justice and even resigned as leader .He couldn't stand the new members accusing stares and the looks of betrayal that the original members gave him.

He's been working solo for a few months and the loneliness was really getting to him.His relationship with Bruce was still strained although he will still visit Alfred and Tim every few weeks,but it was clearly not enough for him.He had always been a more sociable person and now it seemed that nobody wanted anything to do with him.He can't blame them though he wouldn't even trust himself ,afterall he had betrayed their trust for him as a leader

That wasn't the worse of it, eversince KF's death he has been having nightmares.Sleep was once something that he had always enjoyed eversince he started working as a vigilante but now he was happy to get even a few hours of sleep before waking up in cold sweat, still hearing the snapping of a trapeze rope and the screams of betrayal from his team mates.The worse was when he dreamed of Wally,he still remembered that dream.

Wally was there his body wavering and half transparent pointing at him.Mouthing words that he can't understand.But it was his watery green eyes that broke Dick's heart ,like he was telling his friend how much it hurt and that he didn't want to leave his girlfriend alone nor did he wanted to die.

Dick broke out of his thought when he heard his communicator vibrate as he had set it to silent before going out for patrol.He was almost finished with most parts of Bludhaven and now there is only the more crime ridden parts that he left for last.

"This is Nightwing,is there a problem?"he answered the communictor.

"Yes,of course there is a problem.You should have arrived at Mount Justice twenty minutes ago ."Artemis's shrill voice making him wince ,he had forgotten that he was supposed to replace Black Canary for hand to hand combat training today after she was injured during a mission two days ago.

"I'm sorry I forgot about training as I was on patrol,just give me a few minutes ,I am only a few blocks away from the closest zeta tubes.

Running as fast as he could on the rooftops and then slipping into a deserted alley.Nightwing took of his glove and pressed his hands onto the graffitied wall.A bright light enveloped his body .


	2. Chapter 2

Nightwing B01 . Finally the former boy wonder has arrived. He can't even come to a training lesson on time , Artemis silently fumed as she saw Nightwing materialised in the middle of the zeta tube.She then swiftly turned her back and walked towards the training room.

"Sorry that I arrived late I had to deal with a few problems and I forgot about training "said Nightwing as tried to soothe her temper while catching up to Artemis but he was ignored.

Inside the training room , a few members were warming up while the rest were chatting with each other.However when Nightwing entered everyone turned silent as they stared at their temporary trainer.

Well,this is rather awkward was the only Nightwing could think of as he walked to the middle of the room."Well,team as all of you know my name is Nightwing and I am going to be your temporary trainer .Our lesson today is hand to hand combat and as this is my first time teaching I want to take this chance to learn all about your fighting style so that I can make out different training simulation for all of you."

He knew that creating personal simulation will probably add to his workload but he owed them that much and Batman always said that if you decide to do something make sure you give it your all.

"How about we begin with non-superpowered heroes first. Batgirl do you want to try first"

"Sure,just don't cry when I beat you" Batgirl said with a slight teasing tone.

There was two reason why he chose Barbara .First,was that she was the only few that kept in contact with him. Sometimes she will even visit him in Bludhaven .The second reason was that the training is about hand to hand combat so that means no superpowers allowed.By choosing Barbara first, he can easily show the other new members how combat training usually goes.

A computerized voice started counting down and when it reached one, the battle started .

All the members of Young Justice knew that Nightwing was a skilled fighter , how else could he become the leader of their covert team no matter how short the time period.However,this did not prepare them

to see him flipping gracefully avoiding Batgirl's attacks while landing numerous hits on her.The most amazing part was that he didn't even seem like he was making an effort ,it almost seemed like he was dancing.

After a few minutes ,he managed to knock Batgirl of her feet and the next was Tim. The training continued while Nightwing took note on how all them fought ,their strength and weaknesses and even their strange quirks and habit.

Everything was going quite well ,the new members were even slightly warming up to him as he fought each and everyone of them while giving pointers and tips.

After three hours of training ,almost everyone was done except for a last few.He was fighting with Blue Beetle when it happened .He noticed that Jaime wasn't concentrating on the fight and kept whispering to the scarab although he couldn't make out what they were talking about .

"Blue Beetle is everything okay,do you want to stop." he tried asking as he started walking closer .He knew that the scarab was unstable and Jaime sometimes could not control its action.

However,he did not expect the scarab to suddenly shoot him with a laser blast. Making him fly across the room and he felt his back collide with the wall. The last thing he saw was the heroes rushing towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up to the bright light of the medical bay and the smell of disinfectant. As he tried to sit up ,he felt his back protest and a twinge of pain coming from his right ankle."Okay , I probably have a gigantic bruise on my back and a sprained ankle but no broken bones that's good news ."He tried to walk, but in the end decided against it as he did not want aggravate his leg injury.

Nightwing looked around the empty room ,trying to find a makeshift crutch when he saw that someone had kindly placed a crutch on the other side of his bed .

He went out and started hobbling towards the main room when he noticed how quiet the whole place was.Usually there will be people talking ,bickering or the sound of static ( Conner's favourite channel) but the whole mountain was quiet.Suspicious ,he decided to go to the control room to check on the CCTV .

He reached the room and quickly entered the security code ,worried about his friends .When he saw all of them in the meeting room he let out a sigh of relief .They were all alright but why were they holding a meeting,there was no meeting scheduled at least until next month ,was it an emergency.Curious he opened the microphone ,all the public rooms in Mount Justice were equipped with cameras and microphones .(cough ..Batman..cough)

He increased the volume ,Kaldur was speaking.

" Are all of you sure that you want Nightwing to resign as a member of Young Justice .I understand that you do not want him as leader but to kick him out of the team is something serious and not a joke .After all ,he is one of the founding members of the team.Please consider this decision carefully."

"We are sure ,all the members have voted and majority wants him to resign." Artemis said with a glare. "So stop trying to change our minds, because of his plan you became comatose and M'gann is still guilty about that fiasco.The only reason why I agreed with his plan was to protect my loved ones and in the end Wa...wally still ended up dead!"Her voice cracking at the end.

"I understand your pain I did lost Tula but we can't decide based on our emotion. How about the newer members ,what are your opinions" Kaldur asked trying to get them to reconsider , he turned towards Lagoon Boy.

"Well, I haven't know him for a long time unlike the other founding members but judging from his actions during the reach invasion , I don't think I can trust him during a mission. Kaldur you have to understand , I was ready to rip you apart limb to limb when you betrayed us .

Blue Beetle started nodding "I agree with Lagoon Boy ,I'm sorry that I injured Nightwing just now but its due to my lack of trust for him and the fact that he was fighting me that the scarab thought that he was an enemy .The scarab can feel my emotions and even though I tried to explain to the stupid bug ,it won't listen.If this incident happened during a mission it would be disastrous. A team cannot function without trust."

"So the conclusion is that Nightwing can't be a member of Young Justice unless he managed to regain all of your trust is that right ."Kaldur said with a heavy tone shaking his head."Then ,I have no choice then to ask him to resign but all of you should understand that without Nightwing's plan none of us would be alive right now."


	4. Chapter 4

Nightwing just stared at the computer screen still unable to fully comprehend what happened .He'd just been fired...all because his team mates did not trust him. Its unfair after all he did and sacrificed for them .They just fired him just like that without even discussing it with the batfamily or him and he was one of the original six!

His vision felt blurry as he felt tears prickle his eyes .He knew that they were angry with him for keeping secrets but he didn't expect them to fire him ,ask him to resign as leader yes ,he agreed with that but to fire him thats too much too bear.

His relationship with Bruce was already strained and now not even Young Justice

would accept him.He couldn't live like Bruce all alone everyday 24/7.

When they were training just now, he thought that maybe he could rebuild all those broken bridges and regain their trust.Now, he knew that it was all for naught.

He turned towards the computer screen and noticed the heroes leaving the meeting room and he really did not want to face them right now.

Taking his crutch he hobbled out of the control room and headed towards the zeta tube if he was fast enough maybe he could avoid bumping into them.

He was almost there only a few steps away from the zeta tube.Just as he was typing in the coordinates for Bludhaven , M'gann entered the room.

"Nightwing,why are you here !You're still injured .You have to go back to the medical bay. Is everything all right. "Her voice was nervous as she tried to persuade Nightwing to go back to the medical bay.

M'gann was cut off when Bart burst into the room with the other members of Young Justice.

"Nightwing is not in the medic...Oh" Bart 's face melted from worried to relief as he saw that the hero was still in the cave ."Um...Nightwing,Kaldur is looking for you .Can you meet him at the infirmary."

"There is no need for that,I already know that I am getting fired."

"How did you .." M'gann was once again cut off this time by Artemis.

"No need to ask , he probably was spying at us like the bat he is. "

Kaldur was next to enter the room with Conner. It didn't take a detective for them to notice the tension in the room.

"I assume that Nightwing already knows about the contents of our meeting.Then,I hope you understand that I have no choice but to ask you to resign as a member of Young Justice and to hand in your communicator."

"I understand" as he reluctantly dropped his communicator into Kaldur's hand."I suppose that I will take my leave now"

Little did the Young Justice team know that will be the last time in a long time till they see their blue clad vigilante.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that I haven't updated for so long.It has been a hectic few months for me due to some family problems but most of them are settled now so I am back in the game.

 _(A few hour ago before Nightwing was fired )_

Nightwing B01.With a flash of light the hero of Bludhaven disappeared into thin air but he never did notice a thin rake-like man with a peach fuzz observing him from a nearby trash can.

William Boris was a patient man if he said so himself , he may still be a small fry thug but he liked to believe that he would one day be rich and powerful enough to have the respect of Bludhaven and Gotham cities best and greatest criminals.

He might not have the skills to fight or how to use a weapon properly but William knew that there were other ways to get rich and that was through knowledge and information. The best part is today is his lucky day because he had just found out the transportation method of the heroes .

Now all he has to do is to tell his boss and he would definetely get a promotion afterall Nightwing has caused a lot of headache and pain for almost all of Bludhaven's underworld topdogs. They would pay a lot of money to see him suffer.

But on second thought, forget selling the information of their transportation method cause if he managed to bring _the Nightwing_ back **,forget a promotion he might just get to become his boss's right hand man.**

 **His thoughts sealed, the man called** a few men he could trust to meet him at the alley and to bring all their weapons and some tranquilisers .If he managed to do everything right today would be the day his whole life changes.

Now all he has to do is wait patiently for Nightwing to return and he would be ready to set a trap to catch the hero.

"William are you sure this is where Nightwing will appear,we have been waiting for hours and the only thing we have seen are rats and flies." His partner John complained and whined for the hundredth time.

Sometimes William wondered why he was even talking to the idiot .The only reason he called him was because he was loyal and kinda dumb so he would not try to take the credit away from him.

Another one of his man was squating at a nearby rooftop and the only reason he was here was because he was mute and listened to his orders only after he had given him food and shelter .Now the man (named Bill courtesy of John who said he always wanted to name his goldfish Bill) follows him around like a lost puppy and he was an excellent shot.

Just as he was thinking about taking a break and having a smoke .He saw the light flash again in the alley and Nightwing seemingly stumbled out of the wall.

Bingo!! Today really was his lucky day . The hero was injured, leaning heavily on his crutch and he looked rather distracted .Now was the perfect time to strike ,it felt like god was personally helping him to capture Nightwing.

Moving his hand to signal his two men to get ready to shoot the tranqs while he held his breath and signalled one, two ,three .SHOOT.


End file.
